


How not to interact with Merlin. A guide by Arthur Pendragon

by EmrysPendragon96



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Merlin, Love, M/M, Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysPendragon96/pseuds/EmrysPendragon96
Summary: Arthur knows about the magic now. He will do anything to protect his Merlin
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur, Percival/gwaine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	1. 1: just don’t touch him

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes let me know please. Love constructive criticism, but I do not claim to be a good writer just someone with and idea.

“Merlin.” He whispered, not able to force his voice any louder. He couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. His manservant, confidante, advisor,......friend, is a sorcerer.  
The man in question is currently surrounded in a ball of fire, lashing out at the enemies that attempt to come near Arthur. With the last of the enemies dispatched, Merlin turns toward Arthur. The fire receding without a trace, Merlin drops to his knees, lowering his head in Arthur’s direction. When he strains, he can hear Merlin repeating “I’m sorry” over and over.  
Arthur can’t form a coherent thought.  
“Camelot. Dungeons.” He says to his knights, shakily, before turning to find his horse.  
————————————————  
Three Days Later  
“Sire, he’s your friend, you know he would never do anything to hurt you!” Gwaine yelled, frantically. Anyone else and the king might have had them join the sorcerer in the dungeon. But as it were, this is Gwaine. Arthur sat with his back to the window at his desk while the other man paced back and forth yelling and throwing his hands up.  
“I know.” Arthur said calmly.  
“I know he lied but you can’t hold tha— what?” Gwaine ended, sounding confused. The king might have laughed under other circumstances.  
“I know he would never hurt me. I trust him with my life.”  
“Then why the hell is he still in the damn dungeons?”  
“Camelot still has a ban on magic. I can’t release him without repealing it, it took these past couple of days to bring everything together. I had you sent for to tell you but as you had to come in a immediately start shouting, I couldn’t get a word in.” Arthur started calmly, allowing his voice to raise toward the end.  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah. Oh.” The king said sarcastically. He began reading the papers he had piled on his desk, old laws before the purge, the current law. And Gaius’ written testimony for magic and Merlin.  
Arthur pushes his golden blonde hair out of his eyes, “Can you please bring Merlin to the throne room in one hour please?”  
Gwaine shook his head in affirmation, his long dark hair waving crazily.  
————————————————

Everyone gathered in the throne room, worried for their friend. Because that is what Merlin has become. A friend to all regardless of stature. A few looked as if they couldn’t careless. Those few are the ones that’s made Arthur angry.  
“Citizens of Camelot, I brought you all here today to discuss an important event. I am repealing the ban on magic and one of the many reasons will be brought here shortly.” There were some cheers, some clapping, but louder than all, there was yelling the the kind was crazy.  
“SILENCE! My father was wrong and I won’t have our citizens suffering because of his vendetta anymore.” The King’s voice rose above the noise.  
“Sire, he’s here.” Sir Leon told his king.  
As the doors swung open, there was a brief moment of silence as a battered and bruised body was brought forward, Gwaine doing his best to help the broken man stand.  
The king could not breathe suddenly. Who had given permission to hurt Merlin? Who had dared to raise a hand against his lov- friend? Arthur ran to his man servants side, surveying the bruised face, the awkwardly held arm and the pressure not being put on one ankle.  
“Who decided it was there rite to hurt this man?” Arthur demanded, looking towards his knights.  
“Who took it upon themselves to decide the punishment of him?”  
There was a slight murmur around the room.  
“Someone will tell me, and they will tell me know.”  
“Sire, after one night he demanded to see you, to speak to you. He wouldn’t stop so some of the guards decided to shut him up.” A small voice from behind the knights, stated.  
“Come forward.” Arthur said calmly. A few of the knights took on angry looks as a young servant boy stepped forward.  
“Speak.” The king said calmly.  
“Well, sire, a few of the others and I tried to convince them to stop but as they are knights and we are servants, we couldn’t stop them.” The servant said quietly, staring determinedly at the floor.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Andrew” the boy squeaked out.  
“Andrew, could you pick out these knights for me?”  
“I- I- I don’t want to cause anymore problems and bring any harm to the other servants.”  
“Don’t worry about that. I guarantee that no harm will come to you or your friends.”  
After a few more minutes of promising and Merlin making the most heart breaking whimpering noise, the servant picked out seven knights from the line up.  
“I have a few more things to say, after that, everyone will be released. Except the knights. You will all stay.” Arthur commanded.  
“The ban on Magic has been repealed and as this is the case, all charges against Merlin will be dropped immediately. And someone better find him a chair, now!” The king dismissed the nobles and servants alike, leaving Merlin, the knights, and Andrew.  
“The six of you that were pointed out, step forward.” Five did, the one who didn’t was shoved forward roughly by his peers.  
“What have your the rite to lay a single finger on Merlin? Who gave you permission?” The king said calmly as possible, going beet red in the face.  
“He is a sorcerer, he deserves more than what he got.” The boldest of the six claimed as if he was proud of himself.  
Before anyone could blink the king had the point of his sword pressed to the mans throat.  
“Give me one reason why I should kill you here and now!” The king yelled.  
There was a shuffle and some grunting before a hand rested on Arthur’s shoulder.  
“Do- don’t d-do this.” Merlin said weakly. Arthur turned to stare incredulously at the ridiculous man.  
“What?” Arthur questioned, volume lowering.  
“You are a good king, do not kill your fellow knights over a bad judgment call. I will heal and be fine. But if you do this, you can’t take it back. You are not your father.” Merlin ended with a coughing fit that Gwaine had to rush forward and hold him up during.  
“This was not a bad judgement call. This was so much more, but as said, I am not my father.” He turned back towards the knights.  
“You are hereby banned from Camelot, return on pain of death.” He stated, turning away from them.  
As they all scrambled to the door, he spoke again.  
“I would hurry if I were you, just because I have been lenient, does not mean others will be.”  
The king then turned to Merlin, pulling him gently from Gwaine, nodding at him as if to say, ‘I know you want in on that mess.’ Gwaine winked and took off towards the other knights, chasing the men who had dared hurt their Merlin.


	2. You want to....... Court Merlin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new knight wants to court merlin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to ElizaStorms for the advice

“Sire, I have asked for this meeting because I want to ask your permission to court Merlin.” The tall, brunet knight bows before the king of Camelot. They are in the armory, as to not draw attention, the knights of the round table have gathered behind the king. Standing there as a Merlin protection squad.  
Arthur just about chokes on-air as he says, “you want to.... court Merlin?” He wants to say no and that be the end but he can’t without a good reason and he knows he can’t very well tell the knight that he wants to court Merlin. So he gives his permission on the condition that Merlin agrees.  
———————————————————  
Merlin is walking from the stables towards the castle, leisurely. He just finished his last chore for the day and all he wants is to wash up and fall face-first into bed. There is a tournament in two days and he knows he will need all the sleep he can get.  
As he is Walking he gets stopped by a knight.  
“Good Evening, Sir Lloyd,” Merlin says cheerfully. The knight stands up straighter as he sees Merlin smile like he is on a mission.  
“Merlin, I wanted to see if I could get your permission to court you.” Sir Lloyd attempts to say confidently. Merlin's eyes widen as he takes in what the knight has said.  
“I- I- I’m sorry Sir, but I have to respectfully decline. My heart already belongs to another.” The knight stares, stunned into momentary silence. His face rapidly becoming the color of a ripe tomato. Merlin feels the pressure of a hand wrapped around his throat and the pain as his back is slammed into the cold stone of the castle wall.  
“You think you can deny me? You have been walking around here giving out affection as if anyone has a chance, you’re just a little whore. Maybe I need to teach you what happens to whores.” The knight says darkly. He presses closer to Merlin when the tip of a sword is pressed to the back of his neck.  
“Release Merlin. Now!” A gravelly voice filled with anger growls.  
Turning around, “Just who do you think you are?” The knight says, only to have to look up and up and up to see the face of the normally gentle knights face glaring at him as if he could kill with a look.  
“I said release Merlin now.” Sir Percival says, pressing the sword to the now trembling knights throat. Sir Lloyd ducks under the sword, taking off at a stumbling run.  
Merlin is grateful when Percival turns and grabs him as he slides down the wall.  
“Are you okay, Merlin?” Percival says gently.  
“I’m fine just shaken up,” Merlin says, voice betraying him shakily. Percival wraps an arm around Merlin, helping stumble up the steps of the castle.  
“We need to speak to the king,” Percival whispers as if he is afraid to frighten his friend.  
“Wait, no-no-no. We don’t need to bother Arthur with this. I’ll be fine in a bit.” Merlin almost yells.  
“I know you will be fine Merlin, but I can’t kill a fellow knight without permission,” Percival says plainly, taking a page from Gwaine's book of being blunt. Merlin stares at him, mouth agape. His shocked silence continues until they have reached Arthur’s chambers. Percival bangs on the door with enough force to knock it down.  
————————————————  
Arthur is relaxing at his desk, going over the reports for the week, idly wondering if Merlin would show up soon.  
The pounding of the door nearly caused him to jump out of his skin.  
“Come in!” He yells, trying to calm his heart rate when it becomes all for naught as he sees Percival looking murderous, dragging a bruised Merlin behind him.  
Merlin looks like he’s trying his best to hide behind the admittedly large form of Percival.  
“What happened?” The king demands, a million and one progressively worse scenarios running through his mind.  
The knight runs through the story when Merlin doesn’t seem to want to speak.  
“Merlin,” Arthur says gently, raising merlins head to see his bruised throat, “ I’m going to kill him. But first, tell me what happened from your side.” Merlin stares at the floor but starts his story.  
“He came up to me when I was leaving the stables, he asked if he could court me when I said no, he grabbed my throat and shoved me against the wall and told me I was just a whore walking around for attention.” A few tears slipping from his clenched eyes. Arthur gently wipes the tears from his face.  
“Why didn’t you use magic?”  
Merlin looks into Arthur’s eyes, “I promised you I wouldn’t use it without telling you first.”  
“When I asked that of you, I meant if you were going to run off on some life-threatening adventure, you don’t need my permission to protect yourself, Merlin.”  
“Oh,” Merlin says, looking away.  
———————————————————  
On the training field the next morning, the knights of the round table have gathered once more, standing in front of the king, looking angry as can be, having been told by Percival what had happened to their Merlin.  
“So here are the plan boys, today is the tournament. However fights against Lloyd, you have my permission to do your worst, short of killing him. I would like a word with him before that.” The king says plainly as if they are discussing something as meaningless as their favorite tree. There is a murmur of agreement with the plan from the knights.  
“Do not tell Merlin.” The king adds.  
——————————————————  
In an all together unlucky turn of events, Lloyd draws Sir Gwaine as his opponent.  
In the first half of the fight, Gwaine toys with Lloyd, letting him believe he had a chance. However, when Gwaine glances around and sees Merlin and then the purpling bruise on his throat, there is a visible change in his face as his eyes harden and his lips shift into a downright terrifying grin.  
The fight doesn’t last much longer, Gwaine, no longer pulling his strikes, easily disarms the fellow knights. Gaius informs the King later on, after being informed of what had happened and the plan, that Sir Lloyd suffered 4 broken ribs, a bruised clavicle, and a broken right arm.  
————————————————  
In the throne room, Arthur sits on his chair his round table knights spread around him and Merlin directly next to him. He wasn’t informed as to why they had gathered but when a bruised and beaten Sir Lloyd is led into the throne room, he begins to put two and two together.  
“Sir Lloyd, you came to me a couple of days ago and asked my permission to court, my manservant, I gave you the permission on the condition that he agrees, correct?” The king asks calmly, feigning boredom.  
“Y-yes sure.” The knight bows.  
“So, when you were declined, you put your hands on him?” The king says, losing his act of boredom.  
“Well, he, he walks around here looking and acting as he does, making people fall for him and then turns them down. He is a tease.” The knight says getting bolder by the end. Merlin flinches when he hears this, he never meant to lead anybody on, he was just trying to be a nice person.  
The King’s eyes harden as he stares at the knight.  
“He was nice to you. So you thought that meant you had some kind of right to him? A right to take what you wanted?” The says, gritting his teeth.  
“It’s not fair, he talked to me as if I had a chance then he went on to say his heart already belonged to another.” The man says petulantly, like a child. Merlin's breath catches in his throat, choking on air. He didn’t want Arthur to know that part.  
“I’m done with this ridiculous conversation. Leon, make a note, stripping Sir Lloyd of all lands and holding, give them to Gwaine.” The king says dismissively.  
“Wait, Princess? What?” Gwaine says, confused, taking over Lloyd’s protests.  
“Well, you took care of the first have of what we discussed, it’s only fair. Now, Percival, Elyan, please show Lloyd to the front gates.” The knights moved to do just that when,  
“Oh and Lloyd, I see you again, you die.” The king says grabbing Merlin's arm and he leaves the room,  
“Merlin, we need to have a chat about who your heart belongs to.”  
“No we don’t, you could just pretend you didn’t hear it and move on.”  
The king smiles, “Nope.”


End file.
